


A Repeat of Last Tango

by Scrange



Series: Holby City Spoof Scenes [7]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Buckle - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Representation Matters, no more dead lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrange/pseuds/Scrange
Summary: [One of a series of Holby City spoof scenes - all iconic dialogues (mostly between Bernie and Serena) which are hopefully recognisable. All are written keeping as closely as possible to the original, but with wildly, and generally ridiculously, divergent meanings. This one parodies the Lift Scene at the opening of S18 E48, where Bernie and Serena are desperately dodging around the fact they've just kissed, and aren't ready to talk about it. I shifted this 'elephant in the room' to address the issue of (abysmal lack of) lesbian representation on screen. Other details in the scene pertain to the condition of Fletch, who's currently in a coma following being stabbed. ]Wherein Scrangepants and the Berena fandom worry that Bernie will be yet another victim of that tired old trope where lesbians get together, and one of them instantly meets a grisly death (viz the fate of Kate, on her bloody wedding day, FFS, in Last Tango in Halifax).





	

Fandom  
Morning! I hope today isn’t going to see a repeat of yesterday.

Me  
No? (guiltily) Why? Do you want it to? I, I mean, I for one don’t go around pulling a sickie as a matter of course, so I can sprawl in bed all day, getting raw and sweaty over unadulterated, vigorous sapphic fanfiction. *stares at ceiling*

Fandom  
Oh! No, no … *wrings hands anxiously* I meant I think we could all do with a break from the endless anxiety about whether they’re going to shove Bernie under a bus! Counting how many of the loops you still have left in the kiss repeat vid was bad enough, but now …

Me  
Yeah … I know that’s what you meant. That was just my little joke, there. *fans self frantically*

Fandom  
How’s your attempt to divine how Bernie’s going to return to AAU coming on, then? Scanned the latest spoilers for hints?

Me  
Er, yes … all signs indicate that Serena’s still smarting from Bernie’s buggering off to Ukraine. But there’s no indication that she’ll stop coming out to colleagues, after another headlong tumble into a vat of Shiraz.

Fandom  
So … is it time then for Serena to make that exorbitant international rescue call? I’d like to be there when that goes down … *casts a desperate, imploring glance*

Me  
Yeah, it might well be..

Fandom  
Well that’s alright then … (*hastily changing the subject*) …Er, it looks like I might have a Gender Studies professor, with a pseudo-academic essay on Berenic Queer Theory. It’s not like you see one of them every day, is it? *hoping to sound enticing*

Me  
No, that sounds like a dodgy anonymous personal message on an ‘ask me anything’. Well, good luck with that, then. *scarpers fast, with a forced grin*


End file.
